The Racer
by x.molly.x
Summary: Gabriella was just a nerd at school. She only had a few friends and she treasured them dearly. But, wait till she got outside of school. Then it was short skirts and backless tops and cars. Her big secret she was a racer in a secret club. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

(Nodody's POV)

The chequered white flag came down, she hit the accelerator and slammed the car into gear. " Yes " she silently screamed to herself. " for once a good start, now lets win this thing" She steered the car with complete control, never leaving first place. As soon as the other racers knew who they were racing against, the panicked, and they panicked big time. They knew they were in for a hard race.

The tyres squealed as she came round the corner almost at the finishing line. She hit the accelerator hard one more time and came over the line first. She slowly stopped her car, jumped out and waved to the crowd, who were screaming loudly. Yet again she had held on to her championship.

(Gabriella's POV)

Now before I start, you might need to know a few details about me.

Name: Gabriella Montez

Age: 17

Date of birth: 4th of February

Status: Single

School: East High

I have long hair, it's a lovely dark brown colour and is always curly. I have big brown chocolate eyes. I am petite and I look like a Latina. That's from my mum's side. I don't have a boy-friend.

I have three best friends, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. Taylor is the most trustful of all three of them, she is sensible and always reliable. Sharpay is obsessed by pink. If it doesn't have pink on, she won't buy it. G--, she even dresses her dog up in pink. Kelsi is the best friend anyone could ask for, kind considerate and quiet. Wait till you see her at a sleep over though. These are my besties and with out them I couldn't live. Also there is one secret that we all have and it's about me. I am a racer. As in car racer and I'm ok at it. I belong to an street racer club, it's called Midnight racers. It's completely secret so shhhhhh. I go every Satuday, Sunday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Even though they aren't racers, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi always come with me. I mean us girls need our support don't we.

At the club we have rankings. I'm the youngest there and I'm ranked top. I don't think that means anything but all the girls think it does, so does everyone else actually. Nobody at school even knows I race or that the club even exsists. One of my best guy friends goes there. Pete. He spoils me rotten always "buying" new stuff for my car.

Another thing that happens we have to dress up. Not like sluts or anything. But you have to have your mid-riff shown at all times, also a lot of leg and some cleavage. (Parents know I race, they don't know how I dress when I go there though) When we go there the boys don't see us as sluts but racers who come here to race and nothing else. I keep my car there seeing as I don't have a big enough garage at home for it. My parents know I race and belong to a club and they don't mind. Let's just say we are rich so it isn't as though we can't afford a garage, I just like to be like everybody else. Nobody at school knows we are rich but still.

I go to East high and I love it. It has all the cliques of a normal high school but everyone stays out of each others way. You had the nerds, me and my friend's category. The jocks; Troy Bolton and all his cronies. The cheerleaders; Stacey and her spastics (No offense to anyone who is a cheer-leader. This is purely for the sake of the story. I actually really like cheer-leaders) the Goths, the skaters and the drama freaks.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"No, not now, it's too early" Gabriella mumbled to herself burying her face into her pillow even more.

"Gabriella Montez, get your ass out of that bed now or the buckets coming up" yelled a female voice with a Spanish accent up the stairs

"Alright, alright. I'm up, happy now." She shouted back

"Off course, darling" her mum Maria laughed

(Nobody's POV)

Gabriella rolled out of bed hitting her head on the bed-side table as she went. She walked slowly into the bathroom rubbing her head as she did so. She pulled of her tank-top and her short shorts of and stepped into the shower. The hot water pummelled down her spine as she reached out for her shampoo. She put a small dollop on her hand and gently began massaging it into her hair. After she did this, she lent back and rinsed all of the foam out of her hair. She then proceeded onto conditioner. Soon she turned of the shower and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white fluffy towel and wrapped it round her petite frame. She went to her drawer and got out clean lace under-ware and put it on. She then walked to her walk-in wardrobe and took out a knee length grey skirt and a crisp, white fresh blouse, she pulled the blouse over her head and then went to find a pair of shoes to complete the outfit. She then reached over and got her school bag of her desk chair and went down stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard the honking of a horn outside. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, kissed her mum bye and ran out of the front door into the awaiting car.

"Bye babes, see you tonight" her mum called through the door.

(Gabriella's POV)

Does she have to say that out loud all the time, I mean come on, I am 16. She ran to the car and opened the door muttering to herself as she did so.

"Hey girl, what's up" yelled Sharpay struggling to be heard over the loud classical music playing in the car.

"Nothing, what about you and Taylor" I yelled back

(Nobody's POV)

Taylor didn't reply concentrating on pulling out on to the road safely. She looked left and right and as she was pulling out slowly, she heard a loud horn honking behind her car. She turned around and looked as a sports car with a young teenage boy driving raced past, the wheels squealing as they turned the corner.

"Jerks" muttered Taylor under her breath

"I know right" Gabriella replied "I could totally take that corner better than he just did"

"Gabs, we know you could, that's why you race remember" replied Taylor and Sharpay

"Apparently we have a new guy joining us in 2 weeks" said Gabriella turning down the radio as she did so

"Really" shrieked Sharpay "I hope he's dead hot"

"Well, we'll find out soon" the Latina girl replied

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled up suddenly outside a fountain with a giant E on top of a pillar in it. (Just imagine the front of East High in HSM) Taylor manoeuvred the car into a parking space. She then put the hand-brake on, removed the keys and stepped out of the car grabbing her school bag which was on the passenger seat floor as she went. As she did this the other two girls stepped out of the back seat. One of the girls grey skirt rising up showing a very tanned upper leg. As this happened, suddenly a jock walked past and shrieked

"Hey, nerd, you might wanna put your leg away, it's to fat to be seen with other peoples eyes" he began laughing as he walked away

As he did so tears came to Gabriella's eyes as she questioned her friends

"Am I really fat"

Her friends replied with horror "G—no, you are like the skinniest in our school, but in a good way, I mean you still have curves and have normal sized boobs. You should be glad"

"really" Gabriella answered

"really, really" (Shrek LOL) her friends replied

The three of them linked arms and began the walk that seemed to take forever to get to the front doors of East High School.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok guys, that's the first chapter of my new story the racer. I really hope you like it. Please hit the review button right there and tell me what you think. I think I am gonna aim so that I can publish one once a week. Please offer and constructive critism that you think will help me to improve my writing and your reading. Remember, there's no point in me carrying on if I don't get suggestions and reviews. So please please please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**The three of them linked arms and began the walk that seemed to take forever to get to the front doors of East High School.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nobody's POV)

As the doors got closer, each girl silently took a deep breath, willing themselves forward inside. They knew what to expect and soon as they entered the doors. The whole hall-way to go silent, then in one fluid moment, one person would begin to laugh which would set off a Mexican wave of laughter. Then would come the comments

"Look, she looks like she comes from the old days"

"What's with all their shoes?"

"Haven't they heard of designers?"

"Nerd alert, nerd alert. Please clear the surrounding area"

"OMG duck, hide, there coming this way"

All three of them carried on walking, tears coming to their eyes. They hurriedly blinked them away, trying not to let the jocks see in the process giving them even more reason to take the piss out of them.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school the same thing was happening to the girls other friend Kelsi Neilson. The jocks hurled insults at her relentlessly. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She ducked her head and avoided looking anyone in the eye and carried on her way through the maze of corridors in East High school.

All of the girls suddenly spotted each other and there walking suddenly sped up a bit. They all created each other with a hug and began walking slowly towards their lockers which were next to each other.

(Gabriella's POV)

"So girlies, what have you got on this fine morning" i said giggling

(All of the girls had learnt not to let the comment hurt them or how they viewed themselves.)

"Well gabs, first I have Darbus, then i'm off to the wonderful world of maths" replied Taylor jokingly

"My Sharpettes" Sharpay burst out laughing. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand trying to contain her hysterical laughter. Then she promptly stuck her tongue and began licking my hand.

"Ewwwww, Sharpay, gross totally out of order" I said cracking up

I looked seriously at her for a moment, giving her my best death glare. I swept my eyes around the rest of the group. They all looked seriously back at me. Then in unison we all cracked up laughing. We slid down our lockers laughing as our books slid to the floor. We gradually began to gain control of our emotions. One of us suddenly bursting out into a little fit of giggles as we walked to our class.

As we entered the room a silence came over the room. My checks went bright red, as I made my way quickly up the aisle, not watching my feet but focusing on the wall straight ahead of me. If I had been watching I would have seen Troy Bolton's foot sneaking out in front of me. All of a sudden I landed on the floor, my books scattered everywhere. My face by this time was a bright red tomato colour. I hastily wiped away the tears away from my eyes as I cradled by throbbing wrist against my chest.

"Oh my G--, Gabs are you ok"

"Is your wrist ok"

"Awww, is little baby Gabby's wrist hurting"

(Nobody's POV)

All of a sudden my friends drew in a sharp breath. The tears of pain in Gabriella's eyes had been replaced with hatred.

"Don't ever call me that again" Gabriella shrieked

"What, does baby Gabby, not like it" replied Troy mockingly

All of a sudden her body went limp and her friends rushed over to her side, she sat there, on the floor, her arms hugging her knees. Fresh tears formed in her eyes. Her friends rubbed her back and made soothing noises. Taylor and Kelsi helped her up and they walked out of the room towards the bathroom. Sharpay stayed. She slowly stood up and turned around so she was facing the jocks and the rest of the classroom.

"what the hell is wrong with you people" she yelled all of them looked shocked

"can't you see that name hurts her, she's still suffering from something that is none of your business. Taylor, Kelsi, me, her mum and step-dad have only just persuaded her to go back to the club" everyone by this time was scared shitless.

"If I find anyone of you, has hurt my best friend again, I will personally hunt you down and make your life a living hell"

Chad being the dumbass he was shouted

"Oh yeah, Evans what the hell could you do to us"

She turned around, her gaze was like ice. Everyone gasped.

"Danforth" she whispered

Chad took in a shaky breath

"You don't wanna know" she breathed.

Chad squeaked a response.

"Glad to see that we understand each other then. We wouldn't want to get off on the… wrong foot, now would we" she smirked as Chad gulped and strode out the room in search of her friends.

Everyone was shocked at what Sharpay had said. They knew all the girls had a temper because they frequently defended their friends. That was the only time though. All the other times they just stood there, took the "beating" and walked away sniffling tears.

Sharpay strode along the corridor in search of her friends, she found them. The bathroom.

"hey honey" she whispered softly to Gabriella who was crying on the floor

"you wanna bunk"

Gabriella breathed a shaky "yes"

"well then lets get going" she said " we gotta get you a new outfit for tonight"

All the girls smiled, they could always count on Sharpay to lighten the mood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's chapter 2 done. Hope you all like it. Sorry about the Sharpay scene, I can't do angry very well. You know you all want to, go on and hit the review button and leave a comment. Constructive comments or nice ones no mean ones. Love you guys and thanks for reading this probably rubbish story. Molly xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**All the girls could count on Sharpay to lighten the mood**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Nobody's POV)

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi stood up pulling Gabi up with them. They then gently dragged her over to the mirror. Sharpay reached inside her bag and got out her make-up and proceeded to reapply Gabriella's make-up. When she had finished all four of them linked arms and walked out of the toilets.

The scurried down the corridors, checking behind them all the time to make sure that nobody was about and that no teachers would catch them. As soon as they walked out of the doors at the end of a never ending corridor filled with lockers they all breathed a sigh of relief and ran to Sharpay's hot pink car. (Think her car in HSM 2 & 3) (Car in profile)

"Sharpay" she wheedled "can I drive, it would cheer me up" she added hopefully

"Fine" Sharpay sighed

"Yes" Gabriella jumped up and down happily clapping her hands

"Sharpay, Kelsi hold on tight because we are gonna go fast" whispered Taylor sacredly to Sharpay

"I know" Sharpay whispered back

"I'm scared" whispered back Kelsi

"Girls, come on I'm in the mood for shopping and we all need some new totally hot clothes for tonight" Gabriella said

"Ok, were coming" the three replied back nervously

They all entered into the car. Gabriella in the driver's seat with a childish smile on her face and Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all sat in the back all holding hands with scared looks on their faces. All of a sudden Gabriella slammed the car into gear and her foot pressed down hard on the accelerator. The tyres screamed as she did two big laps round the school car-park with the girls in the back screaming their heads off.

Meanwhile in home-room, everyone was still talking about how angry Sharpay had gotten and how all of them never stood up for themselves but always stood up for their friends, when they heard tyres squealing outside the window. The whole class ran over to the window and all of their mouths dropped open simultaneously. They saw Sharpay Evan's car going at around 100 miles an hour around the school car-park. The car was handled with such grace and accuracy that they wondered whether Sharpay had been taking lessons. As the car raced out of the car-park everyone in the room stared after it wondering whether what they had just seen was real.

The girls however, especially Gabi had been having a really good time whizzing around the car-park. Gabriella then pulled out in to the main road and speed away to the mall leaving all the other cars behind her.

"Oh my G—"you totally have to buy that Gabs shrieked Sharpay being over dramatic as usual

"You think" Gabriella replied with a small smile playing around her lips

"yeah" all the other girls chorused smiling like Cheshire cats

It was around 4:00PM now and all the girls had large numbers of bags. (All of the girls were very rich, but nobody at school knew this. Just so you know.) You could tell that their feet were aching by the way they were walking. The girls were muttering something to Gabriella when they noticed that her attention was focused entirely on something straight ahead. All the girls turned and stared at what she was looking at. All the girls let out a sigh and began walking quickly towards the thing.

Starbucks

About 5 minutes later all the girls were seated on leather couches enjoying moca-chinos and lattes. There feet were curled up under their bodies and bliss was clearly etched into all of their faces.

(Gabby's POV)

"Well, girls" i began "that was a good shopping trip don't you think"

"Absolutly" they all replied back

"So what are you gonna wear tonight" (All outfits in profile)

Sharpay started "Well, I'm gonna wear the pink dress and the silver shoes with the strap right up the middle"

"Very nice" i replied "What about you Taylor"

"Well, I'm gonna wear the turquoise dress with the silver strap over the shoulder and the black shoes with the band over the toe"

"Love it" I said "and finally Kelsi, what are you wearing tonight"

"I'm gonna wear my new pink dress with the big v neck at the front and I'm gonna wear my new black and pink high wedges"

"Oh my G--, you are all gonna look so hot tonight" I giggled

All the girls turned to stare at me

"Well Gabs, what are you gonna wear tonight" Sharpay asked staring at me

"Spill it Gabs" Taylor shouted

Some people looked across at us

"Taylor Shush, there staring at us" I whispered hurriedly back

"Who cares" She replied with a shrug of her shoulders

"Yeah, Gab's tell us. It's only fair seeing as we told you what were wearing" Kelsi said meekly.

"Well" I started off and then I paused

"For G--s sake women, spit it out already" Sharpay screamed quietly

"I'mwearingthewhitetopandskirtwiththereallyreallyreallyhighblackwedgeswhichigottoday" I said really quickly

"Gabs, we didn't catch one bit of that" Taylor said laughing "Repeat slowly"

"I'm wearing the white top and skirt with the really really really high black wedges which I got today" I said extra slowly

All of us burst out laughing, people began to stare and point at us. This made us all laugh even harder than we already were.

"Co-co-come o-o-on girls, w-w-we sh-sh-sh-should g-get go-going" I laughed

"yep let's go get ready"

We all squealed causing another round of hysterics and more people staring and tutting at us in disapproval.

"Should be at school" we heard one of them say as we left the shop still laughing to ourselves.

(Nobody's POV)

Gabriella and her friends entered her house and make their way towards the grand curving staircase situated in the middle of the room. The began to climb very slowing as they were still laughing and they had vast quantities of bags in each hand

"So gabs" Sharpay asked "when's the new guy arriving"

"In about a week I think" she replied

They carried on up the stairs talking to each other and taking the piss out of each other. Finally they reached Gabriella's room. They opened the door with some difficulty and walked in and promptly dumped all of their shopping bags on the floor.

"I'm in the shower first" Kelsi yelled charging for the bathroom

"Fine" Sharpay said very put out

"It's ok Sharpay, we have about 6 other bathrooms you can go and use" Gabriella said soothingly

About 2 hours later all the girls were in separate parts of Gabriella's bedroom getting ready for the long night ahead of them. Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor were finished first and were standing in Gabriella's bedroom chatting waiting for Gabriella to finish getting ready and come and show them.

"Ok, guys" a soft, meek voice called "what do you think"

All three girl's jaws dropped open

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Ok guys, there we have it. Chapter 3. It's the longest chapter I have written so far so I am dead pleased with it. I was going to up-date it yesterday but it was my birthday so I didn't get a chance to come on my lap-top. Consider this chapter a present for you guys from me on my birthday. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it so far. Remember to review only nice comments or constructive criticism please. Oh yeah before I forget, Please check out Sharpay's car and the girl's outfits. The links for them are in my profile. It's a copy and paste job sorry. If anyone knows how you can make them into hyper-links that would be very much appreciated. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

**Loads and loads of love**

**Molly xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**All the three's girls jaws dropped open**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Nobody's POV)

Gabriella slowly walked out of her closet with her face looking extremely nervous.

"Oh" started Sharpay

"My" continued Taylor

"G--"squealed Kelsi "you look absolutely amazing

Gabriella was wearing a short white mini-skirt and a white top. (Pictures in profile) Her shoes were very high wedges. In other words she looked absolutely stunning. All the girls faces were smiling as they grabbed their coats which they had laid carefully out on Gabriella's bed along with their oversized clutch bags. The walked carefully down the stairs being careful not to fall over. They called out to Gabriella's parents that they were leaving and they began the walk to the club. It only took the girls around 10 minutes to get there so their feet weren't hurting too bad yet.

Suddenly all fours girls stopped outside a garage door, you could here the loud music playing behind it and the door was vibrating ever so slightly. Gabriella walked to the side of the door where a key-pad was and pressed in the code: 7945. The doors began to creak and then slowly but surely the doors began to rise. The street was then flooded with 'Low by Flo Rida'. The girls walked inside as the doors slowly closed behind them.

"Hey, hey, hey, my girls have arrived" an African American walked over towards them clutching a beer in one hand and his arm around the shoulder of a girl. His hand was delicately draped across her breast as she clung onto it for dear life. Not even letting go when they arrived in front of the girls.

"Hey Pete" Gabriella rushed forwards and gave him a hug "how's my favourite guy doing"

"He's doing good, Gabs" he replied laughing

"Hey Pete" the other girls chorused from behind Gabriella

"Well, aren't you all gonna come over here and give your big bro Pete a hug"

The girls walked forward as Pete told the girl under his arm to go and dance with her friends. Pete then hugged each girl individually commenting on how good they all looked.

"Well, Gabs. Tonight" he started off. Everyone around Gabs began laughing as they saw the expression on her face "guess whose got you a race"

"Awwww, Pete you didn't need to" Gabriella cried jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Awwww, but I did you need to go test out those new tyres which I just spent ages putting on for you out" Pete said smiling

Gabriella ran towards her garage and opened it with her keys. She ran towards her car running her hand up the bonnet lovingly as she checked out the tyres.

"OI, PETE" she yelled across the garage. Everyone turned to look at her "When can I take my baby out"

"right now if you want" he replied grinning.

Everyone in the garage cheered, they loved watching Gabriella racing as she was very talented. They all rushed out of the back doors of the garage and surrounded the sides of the "track" which was set out. The crowd let out another loud cheer as a quiet motor was heard behind them and then a horn was heard. Gabriella drove out of the garage slowly watching to make sure that she didn't hit anyone or thing as she came out of the garage. She drove to the starting line and began to have a conversation with the go-girl Samantha who was starting the race tonight.

Then suddenly everyone in the crowd went quiet. Another car drove out and it had a girl called Helen in. Gabriella had no idea who Helen was or how she raced or whether she was any good. The crowd knew that Helen was new and was very very cocky with her racing. It didn't help that she had won all her races she had raced so far and that she had a good car. What Helen didn't know was that she was racing one of top racers in Albuquerque. The crowd began to laugh to themselves as they saw Helen smirking towards Gabriella. The laughed even harder when Gabriella stuck her fingers up. Helen turned away stony faced and stared straight ahead.

Samantha walked forwards towards Helen and told her good luck through the window. She then promptly walked over to Gabriella and told her to straighten Helen out a bit. Gabriella burst out laughing. Samantha looked towards Helen who nodded her head and carried on staring straight ahead. She walked back to where she started the race and looked at Gabriella who nodded in reply.

"Racers, get ready" Samantha called loudly "Go" she cried

Gabriella pushed the accelerator down hard, she turned her steering wheel so she avoided the go-girl and began to accelerate down the track. Meanwhile Helen was grinning to herself thinking that she would win this race no problem. She smirked to herself thinking of the girl who she racing's face when she was beaten by a huge distance. As she sat there, a car flew past her. Helen's smirk quickly turned into a frown. Helen stomped on her accelerator as her car slowly got faster, she then began to get angrier and angrier as she couldn't catch Gabriella up in her car. Gabriella looked in her rear view mirror and all she could see was dust as she had left Helen's car behind long ago.

"Gabriella wins" shouted the go-girl Samantha

About 30 seconds later Helen pulled up in her car. She got out of the car and slammed the door as everyone stared at her.

"That was totally fixed" she screeched

"Girl, you can't just stand that somebody is better than you" smiled Gabriella "way better"

Helen stomped off muttering to herself. Pete came up to Gabriella.

"My baby's back" he said smiling

"Oh, yeah" replied Gabriella grinning "she's back for good"

The whole crowd cheered. Gabriella hadn't been back for about two months. This was because her dad had died. Her mum had then meet somebody else at a grievance meeting and promptly got married again. This lead to her new step-dad. Steve. Gabriella really liked Steve. She knew he could never replace her real dad and he knew and accepted that. Steve also knew that Gabriella saw him as a father-figure and could go to him to ask for advice or anything.

Gabriella waved to her three friends who were sitting on couches inside with glasses in their hands. She slowly walked over to them talking to one of the girls who she hadn't seen for ages as she went.

"Well, girly girls, did you think that that was a good race" Gabi asked

"Of course" they replied "since when haven't you had a good race"

"Well since" she paused

"Gabi" Taylor shrieked "it's our favourite song, lets dance"

Taylor grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly over to the dance floor where they both began dancing with each other.

"Come on then Pay, lets go join them" sighed Kelsi dramatically

"I know, such a chore to go and dance to our favourite song" Sharpay sighed dramatically smiling

"Let's go dance" squealed Kelsi grabbing Sharpay's hand and dragging her onto the dance floor.

"It's ok Gabriella, don't worry. Pete will take care off your car for you and put it away" laughed Pete mockingly as he came over to where the girls were dancing.

"Thank you Pete" laughed Gabriella

"Anytime baby" Pete flirted back jokingly

"Are you flirting with me Pete, what will you girl-friend think" Gabriella gasped

"What will Pete's girl-friend think" asked Samantha giggling

Pete and Samantha had being going out for around two years now. Samantha knew that Pete was like a big brother to Gabi and the girls and knew that he would never cheat on her with anyone. Pete was the guy that every girl dreams off. Except throw in a bit of motor racing and a dash of "buying" stuff into the goody bag as well. Samantha's excuse for this was "Us girls need a little bit of fun don't we"

"Samantha, your boy-friend here has just been flirting with me" smirked Gabriella

"How could you baby" Samantha fake cried "I thought you loved me" she walked off

"Baby, I wasn't cheating" Pete ran after her looking worried "I would never cheat on you" He paused "Gabriella was coming on to me"

"Don't bring me into this" Gabriella snorted

"Yeah, don't bring Gabriella into this" cried Samantha

The other girls meanwhile were standing around laughing. They knew this was all a big game. The only person who didn't looked to be… Pete.

"But baby, it wasn't my fault" Pete worriedly said to Samantha

"Baby I know, I'm just playing you" laughed Samantha

"Thank God" Pete breathed a sigh of relief

"Well, me and the girls must be getting back, we got school tomorrow" laughed Gabriella "come on girlies"

All four of them trooped out and began the walk back to Gabriella's house.

"That was a good night girls" Kelsi said tiredly

"yeah" the other three yawned

They reached Gabriella's house, they walked in and headed quietly up the stairs to her room. When they got their they began to get their PJs on. These consisted off short shorts and very tight tank-tops. Because Gabriella was very rich, room was very big and her friends stayed over very often, they all had their own individual beds in a certain point in the room. The girls climbed into their beds and were asleep instantly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Knock it off" mumbled Kelsi

"I second that" whispered Taylor

"I third that" said Sharpay sleepily

Gabriella hit of the alarm and told the girls that she was heading downstairs to begin making breakfast. As she was in the kitchen the doorbell rang.

"I got it" she called

She opened the door singing to herself and examining her fluffy slippers. She looked up when the person at the door didn't say anything

"What the hell are you doing here" she shrieked

All the other girls came running downstairs and stared out the front door at the surprise visitor or visitors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. My longest so far. Also very sorry for not up-dating for a long time. Anyway in chapter two Troy called her Gabby. Imagine that he called her Brie ok. Thank You I just had a mistake there, sorry about that. Please read and review and if you want to make suggestions or ask for some hints about where the story is going or some sneak peeks. Just PM me and I will let you know. Hope you enjoy the story. Outfits and such like in profile. Loads and loads of love **_**Molly xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**All the other girls came running downstairs and stared out the front door at the surprise visitor or visitors.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Nobody's POV)

Gabriella's mouth dropped open and loud, stamping footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Gabi began to breathe deeply as she slowly caught her breath

"What are you doing here" she smiled happily

"Well, I moved about a year ago now, and, I was passing through the neighbor hood and I thought why not catch up with my dear darling cousin" said Jamie

By this time the girls, were up and standing by the front door with their mouths open like fishes. None of them had seen Jamie since before she had moved. They all used to hang out together at the weekends and go shopping to the mall. Then her dad had got a promotion which caused her to move to another city. The city wasn't far away but it certainly wasn't the distance that you could drive over there in an hour or so, spend the day there and be back in time for dinner.

"Since I'm only down here till tomorrow, I thought that today we could hit the mall and then tonight since it's Saturday we could hit the club and you can show off your new wheels Gabs" Jamie smiled

"yeah" shrieked Gabriella "That's ok with us isn't it girls" she turned as all the girls lined up behind her nodded.

Jamie then suddenly yelled "group hug".

Everybody pilled outside on to her front lawn and hugged each other while jumping up and down and squealing. As the girls were catching up a car drew up by the side-walk next to where they were sitting.

"Looking good girls" yelled the driver

The girls, excluding Jamie, were all wearing short shorts and very small tank tops which displayed their perfect figures perfectly. Gabriella stood up and turned around to face the car

"Boys, looks like we made a mistake" Bolton laughed "it's only the geeks" He got ready to put the car in drive when Chad who was sitting next to him nudged him in the direction of where the girls were sitting.

"What did you just call my cousin" screamed Jamie

Troy smirked "Do you have a hearing problem or something" he replied laughing "I said she was here with her little geek friends" he repeated slowly

At this point Jamie lost it she began screaming at Troy. She was talking so fast that the girls behind her couldn't really comprehend what she was saying but Troy's smirk was slowly wiped of his face. He then suddenly put his car into drive and shot away leaving a fuming Jamie and a bunch of almost crying girls.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's all the tears for now" asked Jamie softly

"That's what we have to go through at school all day but it's a lot worse" muttered Kelsi

Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella just nodded their heads.

"Why do you put up with that shit" question Jamie

"If we do anything about it, it just gets worse and worse" said Gabriella

"I'm speaking to Pete about this" said Jamie "he's gonna enroll in East High after I've finished talking to him"

The four girls sighed and turned to go back into the house.

"Hey, where you all going" questioned Jamie "I thought we were going shopping, nothing like a good bit of retail therapy to make you feel better" she joked

All five girls squealed and ran back into the house to get changed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where to first girlies" shrieked Sharpay

"Sharpay, watch the ear, I was standing right next to you" said Taylor rubbing her ear

"Sorry" Sharpay smiled apologetically

"Anyway, moving on where to first" cut in Gabriella and Kelsi

"I'm voting for Starbucks" said Jamie "I haven't had my caffeine boost this morning; I could kill for a mocha."

"You're not the only one girl, trust me" sighed Taylor dramatically

All the girls began chatting as they began the walk across towards Starbucks. As they were walking along Gabriella suddenly remembered that the 'New Guy' at the club was starting tonight and she was doing the honors of showing him around.

"Guys, I've just remembered I've got to show that new guy round the club tonight" she said worriedly

"Oh, you'll be fine" said the girls

"I dunno" she replied looking worried "I've got this feeling in my gut that something's gonna go wrong"

"Oh, Stop being such a drama queen" mocked Sharpay "One in the group is quite enough and trust me, I've got that roll covered well"

The girls all laughed at how she openly admitted that she was a drama queen. That was one of the things that all the girls loved about Sharpay. She was honest. Blunt. But honest. The only problem was that she didn't really have a little thing called subtlety or tact. But, the girls knew that if something happened or they needed a shoulder to cry on or eat Ben & Jerry's with she would be the girl to go to. She would call up the gang and they would sit there watching films and stuffing their faces with food.

As the girls were walking along they didn't notice where they were walking and had soon walked into a car shop. They were too preoccupied with their conversation to notice a male assistant come up to them and ask weather he could assist them in any way. The girls turned around and stared at the man.

"What" he said angrily "A guy's gotta earn his money somehow hasn't he, anyway what are you doing in a car shop. I'd be surprised if you even knew what one was"

"Actually, I need a new car, don't I girls" Gabriella looked meaningfully back over her shoulder

The girls caught on.

"Oh yeah, I remember" said Jamie

"Yeeeahhhh" said Taylor and Kelsi

Sharpay meanwhile was standing there with a magazine looking through the pages and oohhhing and arrrrrring appropriately. The girls just sighed and looked away.

"Well, what kind of car do you want" asked Troy

"A fast one" Gabi smirked

"Do you know anything about cars" asked Troy looking and sounding annoyed

"Nope" replied Gabriella happily

With that Gabriella turned and walked out of the shop, the girls following her behind.

A few hours later all the girls were tired out as they had shopped for a straight 5 hours and spent a lot of money. They all trouped back to Jamie's car complaining to each other about how much their feet and arms hurt and how you didn't need to exercise if you went shopping as it was very tiring taking off your clothes, trying new ones on and then putting your original ones back on.

"So what's everybody wearing tonight" asked Kelsi smiling

"It's a surprise" Gabriella replied smirking

"Awww Gabi" wined Taylor

"Yeah Gabi" continued Sharpay

"Tell us what your wearing" finished Jamie laughing

"Do you not understand surprise or something girls" Gabriella questioned

"Nope" answered Sharpay honestly

"Sharpay, honey, you weren't supposed to answer that question" Taylor laughed

"Ohhhhh" Sharpay nodded her head in understanding smiling "but, then, why did Gabriella ask the question" she tilted her head on the side, frowning with concentration.

The girls sighed and shook their heads.

Soon they were back in Gabriella's room doing each others make-up and hair.

"So, what's the plan for tonight" asked Jamie

"Well, we finish getting ready, get changed, go to club, show new guy around, race car cause Pete was putting something new on it, come home, watch movie, go to sleep and then get up" Gabriella said

"So not much then" Jamie replied sarcastically

"Nope" replied Sharpay

She noticed the other girls looking at her strangly

"I wasn't supposed to answer that question was I" she frowned "I don't get this whole ask question don't answer thing" she sighed

"Sharpay" said Gabriella

She didn't answer

"Sharpay" she yelled

"What" Sharpay yelled back "I'm not supposed to answer questions

"Sharpay, that wasn't a question, I said your name" laughed Gabriella

Sharpay sighed and then burst out laughing

"I'm so stupid" she managed to gasp out

"Not stupid" Taylor laughed "just a bit challenged

The girls just lay there and laughed before going to separate bathrooms to get changed

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N. **_I am so sorry that I haven't up-dated in such a long time. The reason is that my Grandad has got cancer and has been told that he hasn't got that much longer to live so we have been going to see him and my Grandma in all our spare time so we can see as much of him as we can. Anyways, all the outfits are in my profile and as its my holidays here in England I will be able to post (hopefully) a few chapters. Love you guys, thanks for reading and please review_

_Molly xxxxx_

_P.S. Sorry about not up-dating _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**The girls just lay there and laughed before going to separate bathrooms to get changed**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nobody's POV)

About half and hour later each girl slowly emerged from the bathroom, each was wearing a fluffy white towel and had another one wrapped round their hair. They were enveloped in a thick shroud of mist as all the steam from the bathroom flooded out behind them. They each walked to where they put out their outfits for the evening and began to put them on carefully so as not to damage them.

"I don't like the silence" said Sharpay frowning "so, somebody explain this whole question thingy which I obviously don't get"

The girls laughed

"Pay" began Jamie "it's a rhetorical question, you don't answer it you make it to say a point"

"Oh" Sharpay said smiling "I get it"

"You don't get it do you" laughed Gabriella

"Nope" she replied "but, if I nod my head and smile, you'll think I have"

The girls laughed and shook their heads. Then a knock on the door flooded the room.

"Hey girls, its just me. Gab's me and Steve (step-father) are going out now, so we'll see you probably tomorrow morning"

Gabby nodded her head, then realises that her mom couldn't see her shouted "yes" in reply.

An hour later all the girls were dressed, had their make-up done, eaten and were ready to go. They walked down the stairs calling by to the house staff and piled into Gabriella's to normal car. They turned up the radio and rolled down the windows and began the quick journey to reach the club.

"I'm really nervous guys" Gabby admitted softly "what if I screw this whole thing up with the new guy"

"Gabby, you won't" said Kelsi softly

"Yeah Gabs, you'll do great at this, you've done it before haven't you" questioned Taylor

"Yeah, but" she started

"No buts, Gabby" interrupted Jamie "You'll do great and the new guy will feel right at home"

"Yeah Gabs don't worry, kay" said Sharpay

"You're right you guys, all of you, I can do this, I'm just being stupid" nodded Gabriella slightly more happily

"yeah" they chorused

As they finished the conversation they pulled up outside the usually garage entrance.

"Hey Tay, grab my bag from in front of you will you" asked Gabriella holding her hand out behind her.

"The black one"

"Yeah, I need to get my key out"

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

She began rummaging through her bag trying to locate her set of keys for her race car which also held the key to open the door. Giving up trying to find them, she dug out her phone and dialled the familiar number of Pete.

"Hey Pete" she shouted trying to be heard over the music playing "come and open the door"

"Ok" he yelled back and then hung-up

The girls sat in silence while they waited for Pete to come and open the door for them so they could begin their night. After about 2 minutes the garage door slowly began to open creaking as it rose and letting the loud bass part of the music spill out into the street. Gabriella carefully drove the car in making sure not to scratch it on the sides of the walls or anything.

"Girls, I'm just going to put the car in the garage, so you can get out in 5"

"Ok" they replied happily

_**A.N. I am so sorry for the huge delay with putting this chapter up online. My Grandad still isn't very well and everybody is preparing for the worse now. Anyways, moving on to more postive stuff, if any one would like to help me create a banner for this story (i would love to have one) just PM me or leave a message for me in a review and i will get back to you about it as soon as possible. You know the rest: read and review please. Thank you guys for reading my story and i hope you continue. Also one last point a big shout out to Lyla D. I have taken your review into consideraton and i am going to include your idea somewhere in my story and also as a thank you i will inculde you as a character as well, so thank you guys so much**_

_**love you loads**_

_**Molly xxxxx  
**_


	7. AN

Hi everyone,

I have come to the decision that I'm going to discontinue this story. The reason why is that I seem to have lost my way with it slightly and I've lost my inspiration to write it another reason is that it has been so long since I last updated.

So, I would like to thank everyone who has ever, read, reviewed or followed this story, it means so much to me that you would take the time to read it, so thank you!

On another note, if anyone would be interested in taking the story on, please contact me and I can send you the previous chapters so you can change them and give you some ideas that I was going to do in the future.

Once again thank you to everyone who read the story and please PM me if your interested in taking the story on.

Molly xx


End file.
